The present invention relates to carriages, and relates more particularly to the frame unit of a hand truck or luggage carrier which has a slide plate mounted on the base frame and moved between two alternative positions according to the volume of the load.
Regular hand trucks and luggage carriers are commonly equipped with a retractable handle, that can be collapsed when the hand truck or luggage carrier is not in use. However, the base frames of regular hand trucks and luggage carriers are commonly fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the volume of the load. If the volume of the load surpasses the capacity of the hand truck or luggage carrier, the excessive volume of the load must be separately carried by the user.